Closure
by Lexie95
Summary: A few years ago I wrote this one shot. I've learned a lot since then and decided to come back and make it a little better. For those of you who actually remember the old Degrassi or just for the new folks looking for a good story here's my new sellie story! What happens when Sean and Ellie bump into each other several years after the shooting. Sellie oneshot read and reveiw please!


The red head sat alone in a booth by the window holding her coffee with both hands at The Dot. She stared out the window and watched a few kids playing in a sprinkler across the road. She remembered how simple things were back then. She heard the ding of the bell on the door and turned to see Sean Cameron walking into the cafe. He saw her too. Their eyes had accidentally made contact. Sean had avoided her as much as possible since he had come back to Toronto. There were three times when they were in the same room but never said a word to each other, the party, the memorial, and Craig's concert. All three times he had been there with Emma. But there was no getting out of it now. They both had seen each other.

"Ellie."

"Wow, I'm amazed! You actually managed to remember my name!" She didn't intend to be so bitter, but it was just a bad time.

"I deserved that I guess." There was an awkward silence. "So how is school?"

"Fine, I'm on spring break," she answered shortly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Marco, Paige, and I came home to visit our families, unfortunately for me there isn't much family at home, or coffee, so I came here."

"Is your dad not back yet?" He remembered that Ellie's dad was in the military and wasn't around very much.

"My dad died."

"Ellie, I'm-"

"Save it. Go shove it up Emma's ass. Or better yet down her throat, maybe she can lose a pound or two." She said grabbing her purse and jacket and getting up to leave.

"What?" She didn't answer his question. "Ellie what's your problem?"

"I'm sorry Sean, It's just not a good time right now, and I really need to get home, and I have to go. I just have to go." She said all in one breath as she pushed past him.

"Ellie, wait. Come back. What is there at home? You didn't even finish your coffee. Just sit down with me." He could tell that she was hurting. He felt bad for her. He could remember the sad, tormented, teenager she had once been. He thought that those days were behind her. Seeing her like this, he wanted to help some how.

For Ellie it had been one of those spill your drink on your shirt, step on a safety pin, not even worth bothering to put on make-up, kind of mornings. She was tired and stressed, and for some reason she did want someone to talk to. "My dad is gone Sean. My mom is drinking again, I have no one to go to."

"Your mom? Wow, Ellie I am so sorry. I can't even imagine."

"It's fine Sean. That's just life right? Everyone leaves at some point."

"That's not true."

"How not? You left? I was 16 and alone. I had an apartment that I couldn't afford. I had to go back to a mother who made me feel like a fifty year old at fifteen." The memory of everything he put her through began to come back and she could feel the resentment course through her veins. "Sean you don't just get to do that! You don't just get to come into someone's life and make them think you going to be there for them and just leave them when they need you the most!"

"Ellie. I understand you but I was messed up. I wouldn't have been good for you. You know it. You remember those last few days and how I was different. I needed to be with my parents and settle things," he tried to explain, but knew nothing he ever said could make up for the scars that she obviously still had from him.

"What you needed was to grow up! Sean, when things don't go the way you want them to you're not always going to be able to run into mommy and daddy's arms. When ever I had problems you were my shoulder to cry on, I just always thought I'd be yours."

"I'm sorry. You're right."

"Why are you doing this Sean?"

"Doing what?" he asked.

"Finally deciding to talk to me after a year of avoiding me?"

"Because I can tell that you're hurting, and I wanted to help. But I guess we never had much closure, and there is still unresolved matters."

"To be honest I hadn't thought much about you or anything between us until now. I think I'm still harboring a little bit of a grudge though."

Sean sighed, "I know in my head, and every time I see Emma's face, but when ever I see yours its like I am back on that Friday afternoon, and your standing there with tears in your eyes and I'm telling you good-bye."

A small very faint smile appeared on Ellie's face. "Mine is me and you on a couch the day after I moved in." Sean smiled too. Ellie swallowed hard "Why did you come back for her? I was your girlfriend. You were supposed to still love me, not your ex." Sean opened his mouth but Ellie stopped him, "You dated her before me and you came back for her, when we were together did you still love her? Was I just some rebound?"

"Ellie, no. I left Wasaga with no closure. I left Emma with no closure. I left you with no closure. I went back to Wasaga for closure, maybe Emma was just closure for me."

"What about closure for us?" she asked softly

"That's what I'm doing right now." He grabbed her and pulled her in for a long passionate kiss.

**Yayyyy! So the ending is still a little fast, but I wanted to ****stay true to my original idea and story. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
